


长夜

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 吸血鬼AU





	长夜

Bucky听见有人在叫他，即使他现在再不清醒，也能确定这个声音是Steve。Bucky努力睁开眼睛却看不清面前的人，他被拥进熟悉的怀抱，鼻腔又闻到那股让他着迷的血腥味，Steve给他准备了新鲜的血液，喂进他嘴里。

他知道Steve不会取无辜人类的血给他，即使会，Bucky现在也实在无法控制自己。他大口吞咽那些几天前还让他觉得作呕的腥物，一手不自觉地攥着Steve的胳膊，拼命弥补胃里的空虚。

他又在Steve的怀里入眠，半醒间他好像看到那个他初见时的Steve。那是在福利院，总是远离人群的瘦弱男孩比其他活泼可爱的孩子们更吸引他的注意。他幸运地并不属于那里，却总是找机会溜进去，只为了和那时的Steve Rogers成为玩伴。他看着比同龄人都要弱，却有着和年纪不符的淡然。Bucky带很多好吃的给他，希望他能快点长高长大，可是每次Steve只是说谢谢，和下次不要再送了，却从来不见他吃过。

Bucky知道这个世界人类与吸血鬼共存，但怎么也没想到他的男孩不仅是其中一员，还是最有威望的那一类。后来他才慢慢了解到，越是高阶的吸血鬼越看不出与人类的区别，他们不惧怕阳光，不会因为血液失控。而那些低阶的吸血鬼，都是被其他吸血鬼咬伤后变成的人类，极其容易失控伤害他人。再被这些吸血鬼咬伤的人很容易死去，或者更悲惨地变成行尸走肉，恶性循环。而Steve Rogers，是极少数作为吸血鬼猎人的吸血鬼。

吸血鬼的寿命也不是无限的，但Steve的父母并不是寿终正寝，他们死于族人的阴谋。在知道自己命运之后，他们把Steve送往自己在人类中最信任的人。他于是被藏在这家福利院，安稳地度过了这些年。

几年后再与长大的Steve见面的Bucky毫不意外他的选择。他的成长很迅速，Bucky调侃他“你果然不是人类”，和“你不会再变大了吧？”，Steve只是笑“那很难说”。谁知短短几个月后，这样的对话会在床上再重复一遍。

Steve, Steve, Steve……

Bucky在内心反复默念他的名字，多少能让自己好过一点。不知道他是不是不小心漏出了声音，环着他的胳膊更紧了，有细密颤抖的吻落在他额头上，Bucky迎合着抬头，鼻尖蹭到一片湿润。

“……别哭Steve。”Bucky用脸去蹭他的，他听到自己说话的声音沙哑得有多难听，反而笑了，撑起眼皮在模糊的视线里看他的Steve。“我好多了Steve，比起前两天……是两天了吧？我分不太熟白天黑夜……”

Bucky停了停，皱起眉思考，Steve很快回答他：“是两天，你记得没错，现在是第三天了Bucky。”

“嗯。”Bucky又笑了，脑袋埋进Steve的肩窝，“我不会死的，傻瓜，说好了忙完这阵我们要去坐过山车的，记得吗，你可别再呕血了，会吓坏路人的。”

“嗯。”Steve扯起嘴角，如果Bucky看得到，一定会骂他笑得难看。“我还答应你，陪你一起吃最大份的奥利奥冰激凌。”虽然他根本尝不出味道。

两天了，Bucky被一只吸血鬼咬住了胳膊，几乎扯下一块肉来，然后就陷入了这种状态。从他们俩同为吸血鬼猎人的那天起，Bucky就告诉过他，如果哪一天他被咬了，就第一时间杀掉他。Steve那时没有回答他，他知道即使Bucky变成最低阶的吸血鬼，他也不会放弃Bucky。他可以陪他一辈子，保证他不回去伤害别人，也让他不被别人伤害他。

被咬的第一天他把Bucky送去了Banner博士那里，他的研究方向就是治疗那些被咬伤濒死的人类。幸运的是，他的研究已经取得了很大的进展，而Bucky情况不算太糟。他给Bucky注射了药物，只要他能熬过这几天，最好的情况就是可以慢慢像个正常的吸血鬼那样生活，不至于被划为要受管制的那类吸血鬼范畴内。

“嗯……”Bucky蹭着他的衣领，把整个身体往他怀里塞，“摸摸我Steve……”

Steve像给某种小动物顺毛那种来回抚摸他的背，Bucky安静了一会儿，又不安分地扭动起来。“Steve我好热。”

他把自己的睡衣扯了下来，赤裸的身体贴着Steve衣服。——他竟然勃起了，在这种状态下，Bucky分开腿缠上Steve的腰，呼出的热气喷在Steve的脖子上。

“Bucky，你现在不能……”

“闭嘴Steve。要是明天我就死了，我们不该抓紧时间打最后一炮吗？”Bucky带着调侃的语调说，尽管他现在根本算不上清醒。

Steve当真闭了嘴，他在Bucky吻上来的时候翻身把他压在身下，像饿极了的人撕咬他的唇。

“嗯嗯……”Bucky胡乱蹬着的腿被Steve握在手里，他突然后悔自己这么早就把自己扒光了，而Steve还好好地穿着衣服，拉开他的双腿欣赏他硬得更厉害的阴茎。

“Steve……”Bucky小声叫他，有点委屈，他是故意的，下一秒Steve俯下身把他抱在怀里，温柔缓慢地吻他。

“记得我第一次吻你吗？”Steve抵着他汗湿的额头问他，Bucky愿意永远沉浸在他低沉的嗓音里。

“啊。”Bucky应他，“第一次你亲了这里。”Bucky低头，示意自己的额头，“我吓坏了，以为是你们吸血鬼之间的什么礼节。”

“然后呢？”Steve的唇贴上他低下来的额头，“为什么当天晚上什么也没说就气势汹汹地跑来吻我了？”

“因为我回去以后想了好久，如果真是什么礼节，我们认识这么久你早就会这么干了。而且我还上网查了，查到一堆乱七八糟的东西比如吸血鬼害怕腐烂的苹果什么的……太扯了我就把网页关了然后……”

“然后就跑过来强吻我了？”

“什么强吻！”Bucky猛地抬头，鼻梁差点撞上Steve，“……明明是，你先的……”

Steve笑了，他伸手揉捏Bucky直挺挺蹭到他身上的性器，在Bucky咬着唇断断续续呻吟声中开口：“其实那不是第一次。”

“嗯……？”Bucky迷迷糊糊地应他，摆着腰迎合他手上的动作。

“你要离开去上学的前一个晚上，我们一整夜都呆在一起，足够我偷偷吻你好几次。”

Bucky愣了愣，似乎在回忆多年前那个他睡得无知无觉的夜晚。但Steve没有给他太多时间，他握紧了手里的阴茎，指尖挤压前端的缝隙，那里已经濡湿，Bucky呜咽着钻进Steve怀里，他好想哭，从Steve抱住他的那刻起就想。

高潮来得比以往还剧烈，Bucky以为自己在那刻会就那么死过去，但是没有，他还有多余的力气分开自己的腿让Steve插进来。他能舔到自己长出的尖牙，它们不安分地在Steve的脖子间徘徊，Bucky几乎要在Steve插到深处的时候一口咬开眼前的皮肤。Steve按住他的后脑，主动把动脉送到他嘴边，Bucky边发抖边摇头，也不知是舒服还难受，流着眼泪求他不要，Steve就自己划开了皮肤，熟悉的鲜血争先恐后往Bucky嘴里涌的时候他才意识到，Steve这两天喂给他的血原来都是他自己的。

他们认识的这些年，Bucky也曾经提出过让Steve喝自己的血，但哪怕是一点点，Steve也不同意，按照Bucky的说法，顽固得毫无情趣。但Steve有他自己的原则，他只用动物血，不会碰人类，更何况是Bucky。而现在，Bucky舔着他的脖子在心里默想，他以后要叫Steve还回来，他一定要。

像Bucky自己说的，他分不太清现在过了多久，因为他总是浑浑噩噩的。但是等他再睁开眼时，时间好像恢复了正常。

“Steve……?”Bucky揉着眼睛看向不知注视了他多久的爱人。室内还窗帘紧闭，一丝光都漏不进来，但Bucky已经能看清他的脸。

“看来跟你做爱真的治病。”Bucky在Steve惊喜的目光下笑着说。


End file.
